


Picnic

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Guess who's birthday it is this time! It's Lissa's! It's been a long time since I have played Awakening, man I love that game. I just love Fire Emblem in general. Happy birthday to the most energetic girl of Awakening! I love her, I love her a lot.





	

Owain walked around carrying around a basket, making sure that his mother couldn't see him. He snuck into the kitchen, seeing that his father was making something out of potatoes. He walked up to Lon'qu, giving him the basket with a giant smile, he couldn't wait until he saw his mother's face. Lon'qu took the basket from Owain's hands and started to pack it with some food. 

Lon'qu looked at his son, realizing that he was a mess. "We should get you cleaned up before we leave," he said, picking him up. 

"Hehehe," Owain giggled. 

He placed him on the counter and started to look for a small towel. He soaked it with water, he then wiped it around Owain's face. 

"How did you get mud in all over you...And in your hair?" 

His laugh got even louder while Lon'qu sighed. He then started to comb through his son's hair, trying to get some of the mud out of his hair. Once he was done cleaning up Owain, he put him on the ground, he grabbed the basket and his son's hand, and went to go find Lissa. They soon met up with her, she was very excited to see them, and waiting for her surprise. She walked close by him, but not enough to make feel anxious. 

Lon'qu quietly led his son and his wife to a secluded spot. They were by a single tree that was surrounded by the grass, he loved being here. There was no one around, it was quiet, he could think, and train peace. He handed the basket to Lissa as he took the blanket off of it and laid it on the ground. She smiled a big smile, she knew it wasn't much, but this was still amazing to her. 

The three of them sat on the blanket and started to place the food onto the blanket. Lissa and Lon'qu sat in silence eating their food and watching Owain play with his food. Lissa giggled and told him not to play with the food. He giggled and listened to her. After the food was eaten, Lissa slowly scooted closer to Lon'qu, taking a hold of his arm, and placing her head on his shoulder. 

Owain walked off the blanket and started to play. The two kept a close eye on him, making sure that he didn't wonder off. They had felt the cool breeze of the wind, it had felt really nice, being here was nice. This might have been the best birthday present anyone has given to her, she loved every second that she was here with her son and husband. Lissa looked up at Lon'qu and lightly kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you so much for this birthday present," she whispered. 

Lon'qu didn't say a word, he only smiled. When she put her head back onto his shoulder, he kissed the top of her head. Owain soon ran over to his parents, wanting them to play with him. They had a great game to play with him. They played heroes and villains, Owain and Lissa being the heroes and Lon'qu being the villain. They ran around the field with laughs and giggles filling the air. It didn't take long for the two heroes to defeat the villain. 

After playing the game a few more times, they made their way back to the home. They tucked Owain into bed, it was way past his bed time. Lissa smiled and kissed Lon'qu on his lips. This was her favorite day, not because it was her birthday, but she got to spend some time with Lon'qu and Owain. It was a nice change, quiet for the most part, but they had a good time. She couldn't have asked for a better day.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's birthday it is this time! It's Lissa's! It's been a long time since I have played Awakening, man I love that game. I just love Fire Emblem in general. Happy birthday to the most energetic girl of Awakening! I love her, I love her a lot.


End file.
